fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Cher Leader/Gallery/Season 1
'Wizboy' Wehaveaquestion.jpg You've lost your writing implement.jpg Watching Chuggy chase his pencil.JPG 'Pick a Nose' Fanboy'safterimage.jpg Interuptednoseflute.jpg Theclassphoto.jpg 'The Janitor Strikes Back' Kids go into class.JPG Class hears gum alarm.JPG Class stares at Poopatine.JPG Cowering against the wall.JPG Kids laugh at Poopatine.JPG Cheech - Poop!.JPG Kids realize they mocked Poopatine.JPG 'Trading Day' Kids with Mechatechs half 3.JPG Angry Mechatechs emerge.JPG Cher sees the angry Mechatechs.JPG 'Fanboy Stinks' cheerleaders eating lunch.JPG Hello, ladies!.JPG cheerleaders grossed out.JPG cheerleaders still grossed out.JPG gimmie an...ewwww.JPG 2-4-6-8, I think I might regurgitate!.JPG let's goooo away!.JPG Cher, Cheech, Francine and Yo at bake sale.jpg 'I, Fanbot' I'm trying to study!.JPG Do you not see what you have before you.JPG Behold, Fanbot.JPG Amazed at Fanbot.JPG Fanbot, I think we'd better roll.JPG Mob chasing Fanbot.JPG 'Berry Sick' Zombiecustomers.jpg Ijustcamehereforacupofcoffee-1.jpg Hehasafrostyfreezyfreezeonhishead.jpg Getoffofme.jpg 'Chimp Chomp Chumps' Sleeping crowd.JPG Kids hear the clock strike zero.JPG Class hears Boog.JPG Class laughs at Boog.JPG Class laughs at Boog - again.JPG The movie already ended.JPG 'Precious Pig' He was gonna bash Precious on the head!.JPG Don't listen to Fanboy.JPG Gang stares at shunning cave.JPG Dancing with precious.JPG 'Fanboyfriend' You know the rules of lost-and-found roulette.JPG AHH! A SPIDER!.JPG 'Moppy Dearest' The class groans.jpg Fanboy imatates flashdance.jpg Will you just stop that.jpg Fanboy shows moppy to everyone-2.JPG Dance-overshot.JPG Chum chum talks about muk muk.JPG Muk muk in the punch bowl.JPG Kids chatting.JPG Dance crowd.JPG Dance crowd-2.JPG Man-arctica greets everyone.JPG Fanboy singing moppy's song to the kids.JPG Chum chum's cousin just barfed on the dance floor!.JPG 'Norse-ing Around' Leading the viking pack.PNG everyone ready for battle.JPG viking Chum Chum waves the flag.JPG Cher and Duke with spitballs.JPG 'Excuse Me' You'reit.jpg Main 3 peek into the classroom.JPG We got away with mischief.jpg Bearfight.jpg 'Night Morning' What do you do during night-morning-14.jpg Everyone's ready.jpg The group roots with Fanboy.jpg Fanboy offers refreshments.jpg It reminds me of my uncle.jpg 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha' Chum Chum, check me out.JPG Sneezing on Marsha's test.JPG Best of luck, Marsha.JPG 'Little Glop of Horrors' Coveredwithglop.jpg Gang stares at glop.JPG Kids get excited - LGOH.JPG 'Refill Madness' Crowded car.JPG Has anyone seen my hand?.JPG Passing cup 3.JPG Passing cup 5.JPG Gang riding tire rod.JPG 'The Frosty Bus' Kids hear frosty bus.JPG It's the frosty bus!.jpg kids charge for frosty bus.JPG kids line up + mufflin starts dancing.JPG Mufflin dance 1.jpg Mufflin dance 2.JPG Mufflin dance 3.JPG Lenny at the FB.JPG 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' Yard Sale.JPG Boog blows up a balloon.JPG Chuggy thinks of buying.JPG Chuggy decides not to buy.JPG Buy or be bopped!.JPG Chuggy buys the nacho.JPG Bubble rolls by lunch table.JPG 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' ThisIsAVeryLongQueueForTheNoveltyShop.jpg Sigmundappears.jpg Crowd amazed by Sigmund's enterance.jpg 'Fanboy A'Hoy!' On board the ship.JPG Kyle as a pirate.PNG Cher leader as a pirate.PNG Scrivener elf as a pirate.PNG Are you ready for treasure.PNG We're still looking for treasure.PNG Everyone perks up.PNG There better be gold.PNG There will be gold.PNG 'Fan vs. Wild' happy that they got them on the line.JPG Oz about to give his plan.JPG 'Separation Anxiety' Watching Fanboy take off on desk.JPG 'Strings Attached' Lupe's birthday.JPG Fanboy blows out the candle on Lupe's cake.JPG High five, high five, high five!.JPG Low Five?.JPG Lupe growls at Fanboy.JPG 'Stan Arctica' Man-Arctica puts the bus down.JPG 'Fan-bidextrous' Class laughs at Fanboy.JPG Don't you mean "gut-busting-est"?.JPG It sounds as if the wind is breaking.JPG Hey! Look up in the sky!.JPG 'Saving Private Chum Chum' Bored class overshot.JPG TOYS - overshot.JPG 'Battle of the Stands' Frosty Freezy Freeze stand.JPG 'The Incredible Chulk' class is boring.JPG Duke is bored.JPG MJ is bored.JPG kids hear chulk.JPG kids run toward chulk.JPG chulk bounce.JPG 'Norse Code' Thorvald drops into the classroom.JPG gang stares at Thorvald.JPG Cafeteria overshot.jpg 'Freeze Tag' Frozen cher.png Frozen civillians.png F&C lurk among frozen citizens.jpg Wanna lick from my fop-sicle.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries